Keepers of Grayskull
by WeronikaJ
Summary: After a lifetime living as the enemy, what will happen to one young woman when she learns she was born to be a savior? This is the story of Adora - victim, oppressor, princess, soldier. (Reboot)


**Prologue**

The acrid stench of sulfur permeated even through feet of steel and concrete. Through the thick, grimy glass, yellow clouds rose from vents in the pockmarked ground, as far as the eye could see. Shadow Weaver's eyes could see very far.

She turned her gaze from the fields of the Zone, and floated past the endless string of weeping men calling for mercy from inside their cells. This was not a place for one with her gifts. Only weeks before they had been in a different place, a place where they had almost taken everything that they'd planned for.

Only weeks before, they had been driven out thanks to the ineptitude of his pupil. The staggering stupidity with which that cackling oaf had handled the situation was maddening. It had taken all of Shadow Weavers wit and magic to salvage the situation, and transport her and the master to this place.

There were lands beyond the Zone. Beautiful places, with creatures Shadow Weaver had only heard of during her extensive education. But instead they had to remain here. The Fright Zone. What a name. Not even he called it that, though it was apt. It was also ridiculous. They had made their base in the Zone and begun making plans. This world was rich. It was untouched, not even considered by the prime. And there was power. Such power. Shadow Weaver could feel it, smell it even over the burning sulfur. The planet was rich with it. And their prize from the former world would help them take it. The irony of it might actually have brought a smile to her face if she had one.

Her form glided along the corridors, sharp nails trailing along the metal walls, sparking lightly and screeching. It had been a stroke of genius taking it, snapping it - a little baby - up at the moment of defeat. They would always know, that even in defeat Shadow Weaver and the Horde had won. The blow had been worse than even if they had managed to take the kingdom.

As she approached the great hall, the doors hissed open. Even here, with the giant fans whirring away, the sulfur was still a staple in the air. She would have to create a spell to remove it. Not only was it testing on the noses and nerves of those who lived here, but it also kept the baby awake. And no one, not even Shadow Weaver, could stop it from crying.

"Is your power grown enough yet, Shadow Weaver," the snarling voice bellowed from the throne at the far end of the hall.

"Almost, my lord," she hissed quietly.

"Find what you need to get your power back more quickly. That child must be controlled - the sooner the better." Phlegm caught in his throat, and he hacked into one broad arm. "She is more troublesome than I thought she would be."

"Babies generally are, my lord. Or so I am told."

"There must be women in this world. Find one to care for the girl."

"Without my full power that will be impossible. Perhaps, if you might spare some-"

"No!" He slammed his fist down on the arm of the throne, cracking it. "What power remains in me I will keep. I need to gather my strength. If we are to take this world, we will need all our powers and more."

"So, we will be attempting to take it then, my lord?" Shadow Weaver floated up to the base of the throne.

"I have already sent word to the Prime," he snorted proudly.

"But - my lord, we do not know the viability of this planet as useful to H-"

"Silence," he commanded. Shadow Weaver bowed her head, "The viability of this place was determined before either you or I even started on our respective paths to power."

"My lord?" how had she not heard of this?

"You should read more of our histories Shadow Weaver. I had heard of this place long ago, as a young soldier. We had attempted to conquer it before in ages past, but could not. Our power was not great enough to stand against the beings of this world together. But in our escape from our former - potential conquest - you and I started in motion what fate had already ordained."

"You speak of a prophecy?"

"Yes. One I only remembered when I confirmed where we were. A child of two worlds, a child of light, will take this world."

"You mean the girl - the daughter of the Earth woman and the king. She was prophesied?"

**"Indeed. The princess of Eternia, will bring Etheria to it's knees."**


End file.
